This invention relates to a self-contained, free standing work station, and more particularly, to a single unit for use at home, office or hotel having sections movable between an open position (wherein the unit is a complete work station with a desk top and space for a computer, printer, phone, chair, fax machine and files) and a closed position (wherein the unit looks like an armoire or entertainment cabinet).